


Full Circle

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: As another winter begins its takeover, Eirin contemplates her journey to Gensokyo and the relationships she has formed..





	Full Circle

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sounds of comforting silence shrouded Eirin's office in Eientei. She was finishing up some of her notes from the array of patients she had seen throughout day.

Some cases were the usual, some were _peculiar_.

As was expected from a land like Gensokyo.

She sifted through Seija's file, the amanojaku a most intriguing case indeed.

The woman was still somewhat resented after her failed revolution of Gensokyo and was apprehended not long after that. What followed was numerous trials and heavy deliberation as to what to do with her. 

Yukari's calm rage could be felt all over the land and could've resulted in the end of Kijin; had Byakuren not have intervened. 

The youkai's soft spot for the priestess made her yield to the request. 

It was fascinating to see the crafty, absurdly powerful Yukari bend to the whims of someone else with such ease. 

But then again, Eirin could say the same for herself. 

 _Especially_ when it came to her counterparts. 

The years had filtered by since she first arrived in Gensokyo with Kaguya. For the lunarian, it felt like a blur; a canvass filled with countless of memories, all intertwined together to create a kaleidoscope of precious moments. 

Moments which had led to many revelations and relationships. 

There was one point in time where Eirin would've believed that the only individuals she would open her stoic heart up for was Kaguya and the Watatsuki sisters. 

Then came Reisen, her esteemed assistant that would lay her life on the line for her and the princess. 

It was a start, a fine crack within her foundations which would allow for the walls of her reserved nature to crumble like brittle straw. 

The woman couldn't help the subtle smile crossing her lips at thinking of the impossible, which had become a possibility. 

Eirin pushed the files aside and leaned back on her chair, letting the stream of thoughts linger across her mind as her sharp blue eyes stared out of the circle window in her office. 

A warm sunset had covered Gensokyo, the various shades of violet, crimson, hazel and fuchsia stirring together. 

The stark colour pallet the sky was displaying for her seemed to resemble the four women she'd slowly but surely revealed herself to. 

Yukari's mischievous demeanour. 

Kanako's confident aura. 

Byakuren's compassionate nature. 

Yuyuko's gentle behaviour. 

Eirin lost herself in admiring the skyline whilst reflecting on each woman and how they'd come to impact her life in various ways. 

For the good, the bad and everything in between. 

Departing from the moon and seeking shelter in Gensokyo was one of the most arduous tasks the lunarian had embarked on. But she did it for the sake of Kaguya and now, _now_ she was being rewarded for always putting the needs of others over herself. 

Whether it was the residents of Eientei, youkai or humans, Eirin never turned anyone away. 

She had each of the women she shared so many similarities with to thank; for unlocking sides of her she deemed obsolete or reserved for a select few. 

Even as a goddess, she remained concealed and unbreakable unless she was invoked upon by those who called her forgotten name. 

But now, as a denizen of a quaint little land which was the make or break point for the survival of many beings, Eirin couldn't have felt more grounded. 

Keeping her gaze on the picturesque vision in front of her, the goddess recalled the sky being similar to one of their many meetings, or as Kaguya liked to tease, going on a fate. 

It was her wordplay on the words four and date. 

_"I say it is an applicable term, don't you think, Eirin? All four are technically your dates and it wasn't by mere coincidence you just happen to gel with them so well. To think, at one point I would have been **so** sceptical about the sentimentality of fate but you proved otherwise. As expected of my dear Eirin". _

_"Kaguya, you have far too much time on your hands to be thinking of such analogies"._

_"Hmm well, you'll have a **lot** more on them than me. **If** you know what I mean". _

_"Kaguya, please"._

The memory brought a chuckle from the lunarian, knowing full well that Kaguya was correct, as always. 

Every incident and interaction brought them all closer. 

They'd formed a reputation as Gensokyo's guardians, the leading factions. 

Their power was something to desire and envy. 

Combined, the five women were untouchable. 

Eirin's intelligence. 

Yuyuko's intuition. 

Byakuren's sovereignty. 

Kanako's instinct. 

Yukari's potentiality. 

 _All_ of these factors merely scraped the surface of what they were capable of and it was due to these traits that Gensokyo could remain at a standstill. 

Sometimes the idea of it unnerved Eirin, she was sure her lovers felt the same. 

 _"Maybe not Yukari or Kanako"_ she mused, grinning slightly. 

But the responsibility was vast. 

Maintaining a land filled with dangerous and powerful beings brought about its own challenges. 

Reimu alone couldn't moderate every scenario and incident, not even with Marisa & Sanae by her side. 

Some of the more delicate and potentially destructive situations regarded intervention. 

Primarily from Yukari who silenced those with darker motives. 

Eirin played her hand at ensuring any threats from the lunarians could be intervened. 

As for the Shinto, Buddhism and Taoism rivalry, Kanako and Byakuren worked together to maintain the peace. 

For Yuyuko, as the mistress of the Netherworld, she kept the spirits of the deceased in order. 

So as unexpected as it came to be for Eirin to have such a role in Gensokyo's society, she accepted it. 

As daunting as it was, she knew she had the support of her other lovers to shoulder the burden. 

She wasn't alone. 

She had the support she needed to manage Gensokyo with the others and enjoyed the simplicity of her life now. 

A life which consisted of being content with both her work and her relationships. 

Eirin had become entranced in the scenery so she blinked her eyes rapidly, then placed them back onto her desk. 

Next to the stack of files, an item remained nestled on a book she was reading, one recommended by Yuyuko. She hovered her fingertips over the item and retrieved it gently, as if the product was composed up of the most luxurious elements to exist. 

For the woman, it more or less was as the item in question was another momentum of how much she'd truly settled in Gensokyo. 

How much she'd become accustomed to such sentimentality. 

The process was very human like, even more so when she couldn't help the influx of emotions stirred within her. Her blue orbs glistened like Misty Lake did when the sun reflected its rays from above. To have such warmth cover her from the inside out by viewing the keepsake alone surprised the once stoic goddess. 

But it was the norm as _anything_ to do with the subjects of the item made Eirin feel that way. 

A photograph. 

The thing she was looking at with an abundance of fondness was a photograph. 

Taken not long ago, Eirin grazed her eyes over the image, reflecting on the moment the memory was captured by an ever enthusiastic Aya. The spontaneous shot after Aya's appearance around the terrain only enhanced the genuine affectionate nature of the photograph. Time hadn't diminished the attraction or the love between them all, nor had their differing roles and professions. 

She mused on how they'd gotten beyond their first reservations towards each other to end up forming the kind of bonds they'd made. 

As slow as the process was, it was almost inevitable for them to click the way they did. 

Even with the conspirator that was Yakumo Yukari. 

Staring at the smiling faces, including her own, pulled Eirin back into the time where she'd cemented her relationship with each woman. 

Thinking about it now still made her body run rife with an intoxicating mixture of excitement, apprehension and longing. 

They'd come so far from that point. 

 

***

 

 **Hakugyoukurou**  

In the expansive garden within Yuyuko's mansion, there was a cherry blossom tree which was blooming beautifully with grace and elegance. 

The petals scattered all around the garden like a gentle hurricane of pink swirls and sweet scents. 

Unlike the Saigyou Ayakashi which lay dormant and desolate in the distance, this tree was as harmless as could be. 

Beneath it, Yuyuko was found lounging against Eirin, the latter's back resting on the thick bark. 

The blanket they were sat on shielded their clothes from the vibrant emerald grass as their eyes lingered on the grounds. Far from cold but not near enough warm, the weather was at a tolerable temperature. 

Yuyuko's harmonious voice brought the doctor out of her reverie. 

"Do you recall my offer when you first came here after the incident?". 

Eirin laughed softly, "It isn't something one can forget so easily. I can still smell the light yet evidently powerful toxin you so sweetly added in my tea".

"Well, one can hardly blame _me_ for wanting to keep _you_ here" Yuyuko retorted as she felt the rumble of Eirin's laugh continue, the woman's full chest pressed against the princess's back, "It was worth a try. That aside, I've been thinking about it a lot. Or rather, us". 

"Something on your mind?" Eirin questioned and tightened her arms around Yuyuko's waist. 

The tone of her lover's voice seemed to wade into a serious undercurrent which Eirin had come to associate with uncertainty. 

She could only imagine what Yuyuko could be uncertain of. Eirin didn't want to think it could be about them but given the original question, maybe there was something the woman wasn't content with. 

"Yuyuko?". 

The silence was stretching out longer than Eirin was comfortable with. 

She felt Yuyuko shift against her front and keep a firm hold of the arms wrapped around, "I'm sorry, it is rude of me to ruin our time together" she said. 

"What we do is irrelevant, I simply enjoy being with you so there really isn't a way you could ruin anything. Is there something bothering you?".

"Not per se" Yuyuko replied, hoping to appease Eirin's worry so she tilted her face to the side, "The future has always been a thing which causes me to overthink. Time erodes everything".

Eirin quirked her lips in a grin, "Unless you are immortal. Which is the case for me. You fear everyone leaving you, don't you?".

"It..wouldn't be the first time, Eirin" the princess stressed, though was glad for Eirin's attempt at lightening the situation. 

"But it will be the last" Eirin said whilst bringing a hand to Yuyuko's cheek, "It will be an incredibly long time before everyone you know and love will leave this world. Yet, when that time arrives, _I_ will still be here, with you. Do you understand?". 

Yuyuko gulped at the soothing tone which surrounded the determined words Eirin was conveying to her. There was nothing but honesty in the vivid blue eyes staring at her, a level of honesty Eirin wouldn't show anyone else. 

She understood, she understood clearly that Eirin was correct both logically and emotionally. 

Eirin could not die. 

She was free to travel between Gensokyo and the Netherworld so long the barrier remained open. 

Even if everyone in Yuyuko's life was to leave her, the lunarian would remain by her side. 

"I understand" she whispered against Eirin's lips, "I suppose I should always be aware of that but-". 

"But said thoughts will intrude now and then" Eirin finished off, "Which is perfectly normal. It gives me more of a reason to quell your worries in any way possible".

The atmosphere between them had taken a turn for the sensual rather than the comforting. Eirin's fingers were mapping their way down the princess's cheek, then down the curve of her neck till she could move them across Yuyuko's bare shoulder. 

Their lips had already drawn together in a magnetic haze as Yuyuko's fingers intertwined with Eirin's that were still pressed against her waist. They became lost within the sensations of their mouth swaying along with the touches of their fingertips. 

The impossible space between them became obsolete as the two women allowed all of their senses to cover each other wholly. 

Eirin wanted to ensure Yuyuko could _feel_ the impact of what she had promised. 

The woman knew it wouldn't be the last time Yuyuko's fears surfaced, especially given her tragic past where everyone she knew met their end because of her abilities. 

Loss was such a constant in her life, but Eirin, along with Yukari, Kanako and Byakuren, had vowed to eliminate that. 

One day at a time. 

_"I won't leave you, Yuyuko"._

 

***

 

**Moriya Shrine**

Eirin had to admit that Kanako's ambition was quite admirable. 

The woman had just completed the sky-high cable lift which had been a hit, well, once the residents got over the fear of such a contraption existing. 

Her shrine received an abundance of followers which ensured the continued existence of herself and Suwako, lessening the pressure for Sanae. 

Eirin could certainly understand that but sometimes, the goddess wondered about Kanako's limits and when she should stop. 

"Don't give me _that_ look. It is an idea which could work and benefit all of Gensokyo". 

"In theory". 

"Theory is just a child on a bike with training wheels. Once we get rid of the wheels, the real fun begins when it is put into practice" Kanako grinned whilst crossing her arms over her chest. 

Eirin sighed, her eyes glancing at the blueprints on Kanako's desk. 

They were in the goddesses’ workshop where an array of primitive and advanced technological pieces lay strewn everywhere. 

Kanako had been eager to showcase some of her plans to industrialise Gensokyo. Knowing of Eirin's background, she was not going to miss the opportunity of having Eirin on board. 

Not just in a business based partnership. 

The lunarian, however, was not at all convinced by the enthusiasm of the other woman. 

"As much as your metaphors are charming, we need to consider realism" Eirin answered while roaming her fingers over the plans to create a subway system powered by the technology from the moon, "At least not yet. Implementing such a scheme like the one you've suggested contains far too many drawbacks, not to mention materials which would be impossible to obtain. Oh, and the possibility of another war with the lunarians". 

Kanako shrugged, "Details, details". 

" _Important_ details" the lunarian stressed, turning her gaze back on her counterpart, "Kanako, is there a particular reason as to _why_ you are moving so quickly?". 

"If I was moving quickly, you'd already be in my bed" Kanako quipped. 

She reveled in Eirin's light blush, watching the way her brain stalled for a rare second before catching up. 

The two goddesses had already established a connection based on their interests and titles, so once Kanako had settled into Gensokyo, Eirin had become acquainted with her quite well. She'd become more than familiar with the smug yet alluring features of the woman who was waiting for her to take the bait and Eirin wanted to, she truly desired it but Kanako's urgency to develop Gensokyo seemed hasty. 

Instead, she scoffed teasingly before stepping forward to remain a breadth away from Kanako, their eyes locked since they were the same height. 

Eirin knew defence mechanisms like the back of her hand. 

She'd certainly used her fair share throughout her own existence. 

"As much as I am looking forward to when that occurs, it won't happen till you explain why you never take a break. You may not require any sustenance to keep you going but you were once human. Continuing at this pace will wear you down". 

Lifting a hand up, Kanako adjust Eirin's hat even though it didn't need doing so. It was far more easier to distract herself with that as opposed to seeing the care etched on Eirin's features. 

"Seems like the good doctor's cold demeanour has been chipped away". 

"And it seems like denial is in the eye of the beholder, not just beauty" Eirin countered. 

The mountain goddess chuckled at that one, "Touché, Eirin" she replied and dropped her hands onto the woman's shoulders, "If you really need to know the reason..".

"Yes, for your sake at least, to keep you from burdening yourself" the lunarian uttered as she kept a steady pace when moving Kanako back to make her sit down on the desk. 

Touching Kanako had subdued her enough to get her to relax which was what the doctor wanted. She didn't want the woman to waste what limited energy she had on projects which would drain her. So she trailed her warm fingertips down Kanako's chest till she could rest them on her thighs. 

Feeling the steady breathing coming from her lover's mouth, noting the way Kanako had separated her legs so that she could fit better and reacting to Kanako's palms lingering on her bare arms had Eirin in a daze. 

But she waited, waited for the answer to why Kanako kept planning. 

"Gensokyo is a haven for us. Without it, you and I would be gone" Kanako said as she felt Eirin's hands curve around her thighs, "So I deem it enough of a reason to do what I can to better it. Even if it makes me the eccentric goddess".

"I think Okina has you beat on that" Eirin smiled, "Though, I hear your reasons and feel the same. You must remember something, Kanako, this burden isn't for you to shoulder on your own. Neither does Yukari".

"This was all for her sake too". 

"You are both so stubborn" Eirin chided and squeezed Kanako's hips, "Heaven knows how Yuyuko and Suwako dealt with you". 

"For our dashing good looks obviously" Kanako joked and was given a playful roll of blue eyes. 

"Of course. Back to the discussion, maintaining Gensokyo is something we will _all_ work on together. You are not alone in this, Kanako, I know of the responsibilities you had to think about in the Outside World for Suwako & Sanae" the lunarian offered as their lips brushed with each syllable they were that close, "However, it is different here. You have all of us". 

A sigh escaped Kanako's lips and the air caressed Eirin's, prompting the lunarian goddess to place her own over Kanako's again as she soaked up what Eirin had whispered. 

The truth was prevalent in what Eirin had explained so Kanako allowed herself to come undone, exhaling an actual breath in as she continued kissing her lover. 

With time and combined efforts, Eirin knew Kanako's doubts of being able to remain alive would dissipate 

After all, Rome wasn't built in a day. 

_"I won't let you fade away, Kanako"._

 

***

 

 **Myouren Temple**  

After giving Ichirin the all clear, Eirin went about packing up her equipment into her medical bag. 

The youkai waved back at the two women before exiting the room, or rather, was engulfed by a concerned Murasa the second she stepped out. 

"Thank you for arriving here at such short notice, Eirin, I truly appreciate it" Byakuren thanked whilst dipping at the waist in a bow, "Ichirin tends to be rather enthusiastic with her duties to a point where she does not know _when_ to take a break". 

"That sounds like quite a few people I know" Eirin chuckled and brushed off the thanks, "It is what I am here for so please do not hesitate to call me. How have you been? I haven't had the chance to see much of you since a certain taoist and her clan arrive". 

The priestess’s usual calmness faltered for a second but Eirin did see it. 

She was aware of the tension between the two factions after their numerous clashes so she could understand why it'd be somewhat of a hindrance for Byakuren. 

Motioning for Eirin to walk with her, Byakuren led the woman out of the room and clasped her hand whilst walking out. 

"It always feels like a calm before the storm with Miko. I would prefer to keep my temple away from their affairs but..Gensokyo is a small land". 

"Indeed it is. I wouldn't dwell on her potential actions to disturb you" Eirin comforted, ensuring to keep a firm hold on Byakuren's soft hand, "Gauging Yukari's reaction from their initial encounter, I would say that she is not the biggest fan of Toyosatomimi". 

"She certainly is not. I suppose there is something comforting about know such a thing".

The lunarian turned her face to the side as they kept walking down the corridor, "And, you have Kanako close by should myself, Yuyuko or Yukari be unavailable". 

An endearing laugh surfaced from the priestess which helped to relax Eirin. She could feel the strain on Byakuren's body just by looking at her and it wasn't often she'd showcase her worries so prominently.

But they could all understand the anxiety Byakuren was feeling as they too, had to consider rivals. Rivals which were far more of a threat than Miko made herself out to be. 

"How fortunate am I to have you looking after me" the priestess said, "Coming to Gensokyo after being imprisoned for countless of years, I was apprehensive and..frightened". 

"What you endured was hardly a scratch so that isn't a surprise" Eirin replied when Byakuren stopped walking, "Settling in doesn't happen over night". 

Keeping a hold on the goddess's hand, Byakuren exhaled and leaned back against the wall, "Have _you_ settled in, Eirin?". 

" _That_ is a loaded question" Eirin smirked as she dropped her medical case onto the floor, "Eientei existed prior to the formation of Gensokyo, well, at least before it was named" she said and inched forward towards her lover, "It was only recently that time resumed in Eientei. Kaguya had halted the flow of time to protect us from the emissaries of the moon".

Byakuren could see the array of thoughts zipping through Eirin's mind and almost regretted asking the sage the question. Eirin's journey to Gensokyo was no easier than her own. 

She placed her other hand on the taller woman's sleeve, tugging it before placing her palm on Eirin's bare arm. 

Understanding Byakuren's actions, Eirin shook her head whilst continuing. She knew the insecurities Byakuren was experiencing because she had lived through them herself. 

"I'd like to think I have found my reasons to feel at ease here, Byakuren" she answered solemnly, "It will not be straightforward, nor will everything go your way but that is merely the journey of settling here" Eirin finished before gently resting her hand around Byakuren's hips. 

The priestess arched her back off of the wall which led to pressing her body up against Eirin's. To feel the strong arms console her, just like the words were doing reminded Byakuren that she wasn't alone. 

"I am here, with you. As are the others and your followers". 

A, "damn straight!", carried through the hallways which was courtesy of Nue and Murasa, the temple's troublesome duo who were clearly rooting for the lunarian and their chief priestess. 

It caused the two women to laugh out at the interruption before Eirin continued her serenading as she lowered her head down to meet Byakuren's mouth.

"Regardless of how much time it takes.." she muttered between kissing Byakuren's top lip, "You'll come to find that _this_ is your home now" and then lingered on the bottom lip, staying latched on a tad longer. 

"Thank you" she managed to breath out, succumbing to the goddess's skilful actions, "Eirin". 

Byakuren curled her arms behind the lunarian's head and pulled her in till she felt the softness of Eirin's tongue coax its way into her mouth. She couldn't help but let the small whimper escape, more so when Eirin increased her hold around her trembling hips which had a mind of their own. 

What Eirin wanted Byakuren to realise was that home isn't always foundations and four walls. 

Sometimes, a home could be comprised up of the ones you held dearest to you. 

_"You have nothing to fear, Byakuren"._

 

***

 

 **Luna**  

The desolate side of the moon. 

Obsolete, derelict, abandoned. 

Eirin was confused as she viewed the expansive surface of craters and rocks which remained untouched.

Nothing much had changed. 

She assumed it was the same in the habitable side of the moon where the Lunar Capital remain hidden. 

The far side of the moon was a safe haven for lunar denizens whereas the near side, the part they were on, served no purpose other than being the second half of the satellite. 

Which again brought a bout of confusion and irritation to Eirin.

She turned on her heels to face Yukari, the sharpness of her blue eyes causing the youkai to actually flinch. 

"Why did you bring me here, Yukari?".

"I felt nostalgic".

Eirin snapped the blonde's name again, silencing any further sass. 

"You _know_ why I brought you here".

"Humour me and pretend I am as clueless as your shrine maiden can be". 

"Harsh" Yukari scoffed, "But not entirely incorrect" she smirked, "As much as I enjoy strolling down memory lane with you, we have a problem". 

Eirin waited for her lover to continue, her facade from a millennia ago returning. She had no business with the lunarians anymore and yet, she was constantly roped into their misdemeanours in some way. 

Be it via the Lunar Capital or through Yukari's games, Eirin found it strenuous to cut her ties with the moon. 

The recent incident proved to be another case which launched the woman back into the orbit of a debacle with the Lunar Capital. 

"Are you going to elaborate?" she questioned whilst folding her arms over her stomach, "We do not need to be here". 

"Yes, we do. Recognize this?" Yukari said whilst pulling out an orb from a gap. 

Eirin's eyes narrowed at the object in Yukari's hand. She knew _exactly_ what it was, the Urban Legend incident still rife in her mind and Reisen's involvement to figure it out. 

How Yukari had managed to obtain an orb she wondered; Sagume wasn't so careless after all. 

"I confiscated this from Marisa" the blonde answered as if she could read the other woman's mind. 

Eirin wondered about the extent of that to this day. 

"But, the fact that this happened means you know it is far from over. They will be back and my guess is, for a more permanent residency". 

"Be that as it may, it isn't my concern". 

Yukari's lips morphed into a grin but it wasn't her usual playful ones, "Oh but it _is_ , sweetheart" she said and stepped forward till she was in Eirin's vicinity, staring up at her lover, "See, if Gensokyo is threatened, so is your protection against the emissaries. Where exactly do you plan on hiding your princess should this land be eliminated? I'd use myself as an example instead in terms of needing your protection but I understand that compared to Kaguya, _we_ still do not have quite the same relationship. As much as I despise so".

A barely visible gulp could be seen passing down Eirin's throat at the accusation, "Yukari, I-". 

"Don't bother trying to justify the latter. The threat of this still lingers. What do you intend on doing about it?".

"As for the threat itself, I have some means of precaution prepared. Sagume isn't going to be an issue, at least not directly" Eirin resigned, not liking the way Yukari didn't give her a chance to explain the situation with Kaguya, "There has been something else which propelled the need for Sagume to place the occult balls around Gensokyo, something that has come to be a major issue for the Lunarians". 

"Unsurprising, lunarians have a knack for making enemies" Yukari retorted. 

"I don't want to hear that coming from _you_ ". 

Yukari remained where she was, falling into the attack Eirin had returned her own with. She could feel the lunarian steadying her breathing with every inch of control she held, her posture and composure holding still like she hadn't hit a nerve. 

It wasn't the jibe attracting enemies which bothered Eirin, Yukari knew so. 

The comment regarding their relationship had irked the goddess far more. 

"I would hardly call you and I foes" the youkai stated, her eyes darting from Eirin's to her mouth, "That would definitely take the sentiments of sleeping with the enemy to a more literal context, wouldn't it, darling?". 

Eirin returned her flaky lover's smirk, "I'm not the first supposed adversary to end up in your bed, am I?" the woman said whilst lowering her face towards Yukari's, "I know of your history more than you think I am aware of. Tell me, do you find more fulfilment with me taking you apart from the inside or Okina? Or Yuuka? Perhaps I do a better job than Konngara did". 

In the eerily quiet airspace of the moon, a resounding sound of a palm connecting to a cheek could be heard reverberating. 

Eirin felt the impact of Yukari's hand before she could glimpse it going up. A part of her knew she'd crossed the few lines they had between them, but the side of her which could mimic Yukari's expert pushing of buttons loved to entangle itself in the youkai’s wrath.

They both were completely aware of the love/hate dynamic their relationship was built upon and often utilised it to mess with each others head's. But even then, accusing Yukari for having next to no emotions for what they had, twice in a row, was a tad too much. 

Naming names simply poured fuel to the fire. 

So Eirin could understand Yukari's knee jerk reaction of slapping her. 

Anyone that knew of the means in which Yukari worked knew the woman rarely needed or desired to use any physical violence herself. 

It wasn't often where one would see anything but an irritating yet irresistible smile on her lips. 

But Eirin and the others had the leverage of being able to evoke other emotions from the youkai. 

A luxury. 

A rarity. 

A gift. 

Something which she had taken advantage of the second she doubted Yukari's loyalty to her and Eirin regretted it. 

The lunarian had forgotten how valuable Yukari's vulnerabilities were, to be able to _experience_ them. 

Like being able to see the frown creased onto her face, the furrow between her blonde eyebrows, the movement of her jaws grinding, the range of hurt in the violet orbs.

Nobody else had the luck or opportunity of witnessing Yukari at her most exposed. 

Eirin didn't want _anybody_ outside of their circle to be able to see this which is what she was trying to convey to Yukari in her own twisted way. 

Unbeknownst to Eirin's internal reasoning’s, Yukari had raised her hand again when she didn't receive any sort of reaction, her aggravation building the more Eirin remained silent in front of her. 

No apology, no retraction of her accusations, nothing. 

Yukari hated it and went for Eirin again with much more force this time, hoping to shatter the lunarian's facade of thinking she didn't care for her at all. 

But Eirin was quicker this time and grabbed Yukari's wrist as soon as it came down. She squeezed gently in a bid to get Yukari to simmer down but it only irked her more as she uttered an expletive after saying Eirin's name. Yukari yanked her arm back to try to free herself while grabbing the doctor's tabard with her free hand, balling the material up in her fist and then pushing her away in vain. 

Eirin didn't relent, keeping her grip around Yukari's wrist in the air, her other arm resting over Yukari's hand that was creasing the material of her dress. The fury was bubbling up to the surface as Yukari struggled against the taller woman, firing sentences of how Eirin's words were callous and conniving.

Yukari was right, Eirin knew she was out of order and proceeded in making things better, or at least a starting point. 

Before the next tirade could begin, the lunarian stated her apology, a soft yet honest one whilst leaning down and kissing her lover. 

The move caught Yukari by surprise as her eyes widened at seeing Eirin succumb to her. She wanted to resist, to move her lips away from Eirin's but she couldn't, she didn't want to. 

Yukari's feeble attempts as shoving Eirin away died down till her body went limp against the other woman's. 

There was nothing faux or lazy about the way Eirin's mouth was holding Yukari's. The gentle strokes of their tongues colliding could be felt to the very tips of every nerve because Eirin knew just exactly _how_ to soothe Yukari. She wanted to give a physical description of her apology and how she knew Yukari valued their relationship far more than Eirin teased her about. 

Which is what was being exhaled and inhaled through each switch of their lips till Eirin felt Yukari's anger erode away. 

She held Yukari closer once they pulled back; the trickle of their ardent kiss shimmering over their mouths as their eyes registered each other's flushed faces. 

Eirin apologised once more through a breathy whisper while they both captured much needed air. The apology continued with far more tender words than they'd spat at each other before, till Eirin could see the youkai visibly melt at her sonnet of how much she loved her. 

Despite the uneasiness of their bond. 

Irrelevant were their pasts. 

Unnecessary was it to even pretend to deny that their feelings were fleeting. 

It couldn't take away from the sort of connection they had and it was something they'd have to use to their advantage considering what was to come for Gensokyo and Luna. 

With the looming threat of an enraged divine spirit and the goddess of hell, they couldn't afford the petulant contests and letting arguments get in the way. 

Eirin would make sure of that. 

_"I will be your last, Yukari"._

 

***

 

Absorbed in the array of moments which had become a staple in her consciousness, Eirin finally came back to reality with the image of her dearest four in her hand. 

How many walls and boundaries had been ploughed through in order for each of them to get to where they were now? 

Throughout the longevity of their lives, they'd all dealt with more than their fair share of tragedies and turbulent times. So to have this peace, to have each other seemed like an end result that was worth holding onto. 

Eirin allowed the nature of sentimentality to cover her because she appreciated and admired each of the women smiling at her in the image. 

She _loved_ , cherished them enough to be grateful for her own strength which enabled her to get through the worst of times. 

The lunarian savoured it all; be it pleasant times or negative occurrences, she looked forward to any occasion. 

Especially those of an unexpected nature from her once rival. 

"A finely selected flower for your thoughts?". 

Yukari's melodic voice made the doctor's eyes flicker upwards from the picture. 

She was met with that sultry smile she'd grown accustomed to making her weak in the stomach. If the mere presence of her lover wasn't enough to render Eirin somewhat flustered, Yukari appearing out of her gap tunnel holding a Tsubaki flower, a Hikarugenji type in particular, made her body burn.

Camellia was the English name and in the language of flowers, the meaning behind it meant longing, faithfulness, desire and perfection, to name a few. 

Eirin understood the connotations _clearly_. 

The baby pink petals were vibrant and full of life, three green leaves sticking out beneath it. Nestled in Yukari's palm, the flower appeared even more elegant which made a host of questions form in Eirin's mind. 

"Those are not in bloom yet as far as I know" she smiled whilst taking the flower. 

"Indeed they are not. I have my means as you know" the youkai chuckled as she watched her lover gently place the gift down near the image, "It's that time again, I wanted to give you all your mementoes". 

"You make it sound like we will forget you during the course of your hibernation, Yukari". 

Eirin's teasing tone made the blonde laugh as she revealed more of herself through the gap tunnel. From the hips up, Yukari's red robe, or rather it was Kanako's, made more of an appearance which was the final reminder for Eirin of Yukari's reasons for being here. 

She was doing her rounds, bidding her lovers goodnight as she'd be starting her five months of hibernation. 

Winter had arrived on time with an unusually bitter vengeance which had prompted the youkai into arranging her hibernation period. 

The part she put off the most was bidding farewell to the four women who'd come to create and complete her circle. 

Knowing that Gensokyo would be safe with the eyes and ears of her dearest was the only reprieve Yukari received. Other than this, the youkai had come to resent the idea of saying goodnight, even if for 5 months. 

"I won't be taking my chances with such a thing ever occurring" Yukari answered, glancing down at the photo as Eirin's eyes followed hers. 

 

 

[Art by: CuteLittleAngel](http://xcutelittleartx.tumblr.com/)

 

 " _That_ image..is one of many, many reasons as to why it won't happen. Are you ready?". 

"Hardly, but this has to be done". 

"It'll be spring before we know it and you will be back. To irritate us, of course". 

Yukari grinned, "Only because I love you". 

"You've always had interesting means of depicting such sentiments" Eirin teased. 

Leaving the image be, Yukari wrapped her arms behind Eirin's neck, threading her fingers through the loose section of the silver braid and caressing it. It was another part of her routine that she carried out with each of her lovers in a bid to make sure her fingertips could soak in the very essence of them. 

Eirin herself wanted to savour their last moment together so her hands rested on the curve of the youkai's back. 

"True, however, _this_ is my favourite way". 

The scent of Yukari's perfume and the one on Kanako's robe wafted around into Eirin's senses. She was already feeling lightheaded by having the youkai so close to her again and the incorporated fragrance of both of her lovers made the atmosphere even more intense. 

She didn't want to spend another second simply staring, knowing full well that Yukari's time to leave was cropping up. 

Yukari read the aura with ease as she drew her face closer to Eirin's, kissing her with a delectable tendency which made her lunarian shudder. Euphoria filtered their minds and bodies as the softness of their lips colliding opened up everything their hearts kept shy. 

The parting kisses were always the sweetest. 

They started gentle and tentative, hands touching skin like they were handling fragile glass. 

Not long then would the kisses become firmer and needy, light tugging of hair to keep them grounded into reality. 

Eventually desperation and desire would charge in, nails digging through clothes to keep each other close. 

It left them both breathless with Eirin buried against Yukari's neck and her lips painting a soft, slippery trail.

They were drawing it out, just like they always did. 

Yukari had had the exact experience with the others and by the time she got to Eirin, her resolve was usually in tatters. 

Leaving became laborious. 

"I have to go now. We don't want a repeat of the last time do we?". 

Eirin smiled into the blonde's shoulder, " _You_ were responsible for that. I still cannot believe you pushed me away back into your gap". 

"I had to or else I wouldn't have left. Not that I wanted to" Yukari said whilst tightening her hold around Eirin's body, "Which is exactly what is happening now so..".

"You'd better get going, I know" Eirin finished and pulled back, brushing a strand of Yukari's blonde locks away from her face, "I love you".

"I love you too, Eirin" she answered, "Take care of yourself, along with the others, darling" and kept her hands on Eirin's face. 

"You have my word, rest well". 

With one final departing kiss, Eirin removed her hold away from Yukari's hips as the gap tunnel behind her moved up. Yukari remained as close as possible to her lover till she let her gap conceal her, wanting to extend the parting. 

Their gaze remained firmly in place, a peaceful and loving expression on both women's countenance . 

As gruelling as it was, they were content with their lives together despite the few months in which Yukari had to spend away. 

Spring would always return and with it, so would their circle. 

"I'll see you in the spring, Eirin" Yukari whispered just as she disappeared. 

"Till then, Yukari". 

 


End file.
